pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Clothing
Avatar Custom Clothing The Human Avatar Fashion Zone is where members can create custom clothing sold on the Avatar Clothing Shop for avatars; creators will receive 50% of the proceeds for every item sold. Use either base provided as a reference to draw on, and remove them before submitting the design. Submissions waiting for approval will be displayed at the bottom of the page. 'Create a New Fashion Line' Fashion Lines are helpful when searching for items in the Avatar Clothing Shop, but is not necessary when submitting an avatar item. Enter the name of the Fashion Line and click Create New Fashion Line button to create one. 'Create a New Human Avatar Item' Create Avatar items by completing the form; file names for items must be based on their color, eg. red.png, blue.png. Information required: *submit the item: name the item, eg. Summer Dress or Ripped Jeans; *image: select all files if the item has more than one color; *category: select an appropriate category for the item, eg. tops, shoes, etc.; *gender: select Neutral if the item fits both genders; *currency: choose whether to sell in eiher ZC or ZP; *price: amount the item will sell for; *base: fit for Human, Quad or Custom Bases; and *keywords: select 1-3 keywords separated by a comma. When filled, click the Submit Item for Approval button to submit the item. Only press the Submit button once or navigate away from the page; adding the item may take up to two minutes to process. 'Manage & Stock Existing Items' Existing items can be managed and stocked when low. Pet Custom Clothing The Pet Dress Up Fashion Zone is where members can create custom clothing sold on the Pet Clothing Shop for pets; creators will receive 50% of the proceeds for every item sold. Use either base provided as a reference to draw on, and remove them before submitting the design. Submissions waiting for approval will be displayed at the bottom of the page. 'Create a New Fashion Line' Fashion Lines are helpful when searching for items in the Pet Clothing Shop, but is not necessary when submitting an avatar item. Enter the name of the Fashion Line and click Create New Fashion Line button to create one. 'Create a New Pet Clothing Item' Create Pet items by completing the form; file names for items must be based on their color, eg. red.png, blue.png. Information required: *submit the item: name the item, eg. Parrot Stand or Chew Toy; *image: select all files if the item has more than one color; *category: select an appropriate category for the item, eg. food, toys, etc.; *currency: choose whether to sell in eiher ZC or ZP; *price: amount the item will sell for; *pet species the item fits: type the name of the pet if the item was drawn specifically for a certain pet, eg. Pembroke Welsh Corgi, or if it's an item that will fit onto any pet, leave this field as "All"; *pet stage the item fits: select the stage if the item fits only a certain pet and stage, or if it's an item that will fit onto any pet, leave this field as "Not Applicable"; and *keywords: select 1-3 keywords separated by a comma. When filled, click the Submit Item for Approval button to submit the item. Only press the Submit button once or navigate away from the page; adding the item may take up to two minutes to process. 'Manage & Stock Existing Items' Existing items can be managed and stocked when low. Category:Site